remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Beginner's Guide
This beginner's guide will teach you the basics of Remnants of Skystone, including tips, tricks, and answers to Frequently Asked Questions. What is Remnants of Skystone? Remnants of Skystone (RoS) is an action-packed, side-scrolling, MMORPG that revolves around a Steampunk world. This game features 3 different classes, each with their own skills and abilities. Previously in constant quarrel, these 3 classes bond together to fight off the hazardous haze and try to piece back the shattered Skystone. Frequently Asked Questions This is a list of questions you might have, and links to explain all of them. Which class shoud I choose? All classes were intended to be created equal, and which class you will like best depends on your own style and skill. Descriptions of all 3 classes are shown below, so read up before you decide what you want to do. Remember: You have 3 save slots, allowing you have all 3 characters available to you at once! What do I do? You start by accepting missions from Mission Deployment. Mission Deployment is on the main deck of Nidaria and will tell you exactly what you have to do to. After a mission is completed, you must return to Mission Deployment for your reward. The Mission Deployment page on this wiki tells you all you most of the things you need to know in order to complete the missions successfully. It is a simple guide to help you finish this game. How do I get to _______? You can access anywhere in the word just by pressing 'M' (default) or talking to Captain Meelie. You can access Nidaria, enter a random partner search in co-op, Travel to a single-player ground area, or enter other player's floats, including your own! What are the Controls? The instructions can be accessed (and altered) by pressing 'O'. They are also on this page. I'm low on health! What do I do? There are three things you can do to recover health: eat food, visit a checkpoint or level up. More information can be accessed on the health section of this page. If you completely run out of health, your character will die and return to the last checkpoint you visited. There is no other penalty for death. Can I sell my ores? Yes, when you are able to use the Blast Furnace after mission 20. What is Gardening? Gardening is the only method to acquire vegetables, which you can gain access to after mission 20. What are ? are the basic currency of Nidaria. Brass has higher value than spores. You can get spores from drops. What is ? is money with high value in Nidaria. It is primarily obtained by using Kreds, however there are other free ways to obtain brass as well. What are and what are they used for? are primarily for Nidarian Guard Players, however non-Nidarian Guard players can only use them in a similar fashion to ores, making bars at the Blast Furnace. Where can I find _______? All NPC and Item locations are on this wiki. What is NG (Nidarian Guard)? It is a membership you have to pay Kreds for. What are Kreds, and how do I get them? You can pay real money, or do free Kred offers. What is Baking? Talk to Cecilia. Why does everything seem so expensive? Everything is priced above what you will initially be able to afford. As you kill more mimics and collect more trophies, things will be easier to afford. Where can I get new weapons? You can buy new weapons at the Weapon Armory on the main deck on the far right. Where is the last Quilltoad!?!? I've been searching hours for it! Fear not, for all of the Quilltoad locations are listed here. Please read the bold text on the caption of the map, it is most likely where you missed a Quilltoad. Characters Aeronaut Controls Arrow keys to move. A: Jump A (held): Jetpack. Influenced by the arrow keys. S: Steam Shot (Attack). Steam Shots cannot be shot downwards. S (held): Steamthrower (Attack) (NG only) S (held) + Down: Charge Steam Shot. Next Steam Shot will do double damage and pierce through enemies. (NG only) Flying Controls Hold A to use the jetpack in order to fly. Let go of A to drop to the ground. Use the arrow keys to move and ascend. Steamthrowers cannot be executed in the air, but steamshots can. Like on the ground, you cannot shoot downwards in the air. Advanced flying controls: Hold down A and wait until you start to fall. Use the arrow keys to fly at a controlled speed by tapping the up arrow key for lift and left and right for small movements. Advanced flying controls while shooting: Same as above, but tap the S key as needed to fire. While holding the A key, you are able to use the arrow keys to move around and aim your Steam Shot while flying. General Description Aeronauts are long range fighters. They have the longest firing range in the game, and can even shoot enemies off screen. Movement with Aeronauts is easy to learn, and comes in handy in agility puzzles and other obstacles throughout the game. It is important to note, however, that the Aeronaut is also considered the "weakest" class, since the farther away an enemy is, the less damage the Steam Shot will inflict. Aeronauts make up for this with the ability to attack enemies when they are unable to attack the Aeronaut, especially Stinkstriders and Crawbacks. Aeronauts are also well suited for Co-op, as their maneuverability allows them to navigate passages and attack out-of-reach enemies. As an added bonus, damage inflicted by the Aeronaut's Steam Shot does not decrease with range in Co-op. Crag Controls Arrow keys to move. A to jump S to attack Hold S for Flailspin (NG only) Crouch and hold S for Whiplash (NG only) Wall Moves Jump to a wall: Wall Hang Jump while hanging: Wall Jump Swinging Moves NOTE: To swing, you need a ceiling and some areas have unreachable ceilings Press A while in the air: Swing left or right depending which arrow key you're pressing. While swinging, use the up and down arrow keys in order to adjust rope slack. Press A and Up while in the air: Climb up to ceiling. Hold Up and left or right while pressing A while holding onto the ceiling to do a ceiling climb. Swinging can hurt enemies (both moves). General Description Crags are difficult to master, due to the nature of how they move. Their whip attack is considered mid-ranged, longer than the Ferric's Slash attack, but shorter than the Aeronaut's Steam attack. Crags can also attack through walls, giving them the ability to kill enemies that are unable to attack them, such as Swampfoots and Quilltoads. Crags can also destroy red-outlined barriers, which allow them to skip many agility puzzles that would be otherwise impossible for a Crag to complete. The Crag's damage is constant at any range, as well as with swinging attacks, and can hit multiple enemies. They have quick movement in Co-op, and often preferred as partners. Ferric Controls Arrow keys to move. A: Jump A hit twice: Double Jump/Tumble Attack S: Attack Hold S: Spin (NG only) S + Down Arrow while in air: Dive Bomb A + Down Arrow while on the ground: Somersault Hit opposite (of which you are facing) key twice: Backward Dash Hold Down and S: Ferron Lunge (NG only) Climbing Jump into a wall: Wall hang. Up/Down arrow while wall hanging: Wall climbing. Hold up arrow while touching ceiling: Ceiling hang. Left/right while Ceiling hanging: Ceiling climbing. S while on ceiling/wall hanging: Attack. General Description Ferrics are close range melee fighters. Ferrics have the shortest attack range of all the classes, compared to Crags or Aeronauts. Ferrics have the unique ability to not only cling to walls, but to climb up and down, even move left and right on ceilings. Due to their short attack range, Ferrics have a tendency to be hit much more frequently, making the Ferric class difficult to master. In addition, their movement is restricted to surfaces they can readily reach, causing problems in boss rooms, which are open and spacious. They make up for this with an array of combo attacks that allow them to stay protected by their weapons, and, like Crags, attack through walls. Ferrics are slower than Aeronauts and Crags because of their restricted movement, causing them to be a difficult class to use in Co-op. However, with practice, Ferrics can still be able to achieve high scores in Co-op.Ferrics are the only class that can climb through steam,making hard puzzles a LOT easier.However,ferrics only can climb therough steam,not jump through steam. General Tricks and Tips Find a Friendly Face! Reading a page may not be able to answer every single question you have, but finding a friendly face might. There are many people willing to help new players in Nidaria, so don't be afraid to ask any questions you have, or ask for tricks, tips, or strategies! Travelling You can travel from locations using Captain Meelie in Nidaria, any Checkpoint, or your Map screen. The quickest and easiest of these methods is the Map screen, which has the major advantage that you can use it from anywhere, which is useful for long one-way journeys. It has the slight disadvantage that it does not let you travel from a ground location to a checkpoint in the same ground location. For example, if you are in Steamport City, you can use the Map screen to travel directly to Nidaria or Hatchwood Wilds, but not to a checkpoint in Steamport City. You would have to travel to another location, then travel immediately back. Using the "My Float" button on the Map screen is the fastest way to do this, as you can teleport back while it is still loading. To travel from the Map screen, you will need to press the M key twice, or alternatively click the Menu button in the corner of the screen, then click Map. Pressing Map once brings up the current ground map (on which you can't travel, as explained above). Pressing Map or the M key again gives you the Main Map, on which you *can* travel. Enemies After you hit an enemy (e.g. a Stiltskin) it will be purple for a while - at this time it cannot be hit, but on other hand it can't hit you either. You can use this to your advantage - a common tactic is to hit an enemy, run through it, then hit it from behind. Another useful tactic is to attack an enemy from a place it cannot get to you or attack you. Watch enemies' movement and attack patterns, and see if you can exploit them to make them easier to beat. If you're finding an enemy particularly difficult to beat, such as the bosses, see if it has a page on the wiki - some of them have key weaknesses that allow them to be beaten with little or no damage to the player. Experience Experience Points, or XP, indicate how close you are to levelling up. They are gained by killing enemies and completing missions and sidequests. You start on level 1 with 200 maximum HP and 10 of each stat (Defense, Attack, Luck, Skill, and Stamina). Each time you level up, your maximum HP increases by 10, and each stat increases by 1. Each level requires 20 more experience to get to than the last. The maximum level that can currently be reached is 40 for Nidarian Guard members, and 30 for non-Guard members. Your current XP and the progress made towards your next level is shown on a small bar above your health in gameplay, or on the Stats menu screen. After the Tutorial Mission... Missions and Sidequests After the tutorial mission, you can accept other missions by going to Mission Deployment, roughly to the right of Captain Meelie, which gives story missions. After accepting the mission, go back and talk to Captain Meelie, who will offer to fly you over to Steamcity Ruins. Sidequests are missions that do not follow the main story plot, but give you rewards such as any other mission. They are given out by NPCs around Nidaria, such as the shopkeepers and Rooks, usually after unlocking new areas. If you forget your quest objectives or wish to check your progress, press Q to open your Quests page, where you can find briefings and progress of your active missions and quests, as well as a log of your completed missions. Death Should your HP get low in battle, your health bar will flash red, and on extremely low HP your screen will go grey. Should your HP reach 0, you will die, and be sent back to the last checkpoint you visited. The checkpoint will automatically heal you to half HP. There is no other penalty for death. However, dying can often mean having to traverse large portions of the map again. Healing Health is important when fighting powerful or many mimics. When you run out of Health, you are defeated, and the Rooks will carry you back to checkpoint. When you die, you do not lose ANYTHING!! 'In fact, most people find dying is the quickest way to go back to a checkpoint and recover health, for ''free. Dying is a great substitute for using food. Even the best players feel the need to die once in awhile. If your HP is getting low and '''don't want to die, you have three choices: * You can gain full HP by levelling up after killing enemies. This is not usually a viable option, but you can check your Stats menu screen to find out if you are close. * You can eat food from your Inventory. Press the I key by default to open your inventory, click a food item, and click Use. * You can get to a checkpoint to receive half your maximum HP. Use this option whenever it is reasonable, since you will soon run out of food otherwise. Killing most enemies will gain you basic food items (wild fruits and vegetables), and later in the game you will also be able to harvest your own fruits and vegetables, albeit very slowly. Using these basic food items that have been dropped by enemies or harvested, you can make better food items (that heal for 500 HP) by Brewing fizzes and Baking. If you have the ingredients available for those quests, you should definitely take advantage of them. Note: Nidarian Guard members can brew fizzes from a wide variety of food, whereas the only fizz that non-Guard members can brew with items dropped by enemies are Rosedrop Fizzes made with Sweet Makopas. It is therefore advisable to avoid eating these without brewing them first. Lastly, food can be bought at the Item Shop. The more health a food item gives you, the lower spore cost per HP it has; but be careful not to buy food that heals more than your current maximum health points. Farming Some quests require you to kill many of one particular kind of enemy. For some of these quests, the enemies will be in particular locations and will not respawn. In other quests, you will have to return to places you have seen particular enemies before. You can also gain trophies for killing a lot of one kind of enemy. Standard enemies will respawn after 10 other standard enemies have been killed, so you will need to keep this in mind when you plan a farming circuit: sometimes you will have to kill enemies in a specific order and kill other enemies that you are not farming in order for the route to work. A one-way route is possible, however. You can teleport to the beginning of your route and even force the game to respawn all of the enemies there. See the Travelling section above for an explanation of how to use the Map screen to do this. There are suggested methods to kill enemies as well as farming routes for most standard enemies on their individual wiki pages. For enemy locations specific to a sidequest or mission, see the page for that quest or mission. Co-Op Missions (Trailblazing) Find a partner in order to do a Trailblazing Cooperation Mission. These missions will gain you Nidarian Points (currently not used for anything), and if you finish in the top 3 partnerships for that week, a plaque you can place in your Float. A large number of Etherite Geodes are dropped by enemies in Trailblazing missions. These can be made into Etherillium Rolls by using both the Blast Furnace and Rolling Mill, then sold to Otto von Tesla for 200 . Nidarian Guard members can also make Etherite Geodes into Etherillium Tubes, which are used in the Spectra Circuit to grant various stat bonuses. It is also quite a good way to get exp points and level up! Helpful Links *Mission Deployment *Quests Table *Daily Maps *Co-op *Etherite Geodes *Where is the Last Quilltoad? Category:Guides